The Diary
by Sarainfinity8
Summary: They knew each other. They knew. she is invisible.He is not.He doesn't notice her.But she does. She knows everything about him. She is mute but is a e is bullied. He doesn't care. Until he remembers,with the help of a diary. This is not your average percabeth s deeper than you could ever ad to find out the mysteries of this USED TO BE CALLED OBSERVING HIM
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys this is my second story here. My first one is on my profile so go ahead and check that out. I Hope you like both of my stories.**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV:**

My name is Annabeth. I moved back to Manhattan from California. I am actually quite happy about it. My best friend is here, but I don't know if he will remember me after the accident.

Goode High. I read the name of my high school in my head. I open the doors and walk to the front office.

"Hi! Are you Annabeth Chase?" says the woman cheerfully.

I nod.

"Here are your schedule, locker number, locker combination, agenda, and a map of the school" she said.

I nod again. I mouth a thank you. That's another thing you should know about me. I can't talk. I used to be able to. But after the accident there is a very little chance that I would be able to talk again.

I look at my locker number. 259B. apparently, the locker number is for sophomore students, and since there are so many students, they had to add letters to each locker.

256B, 257B, 258B, Aha! 259B. I took out my supplies from my backpack and put them in my locker. I looked at my schedule.

English with

Science with

AP Math with

PE with Coach Hedge

Lunch

Greek with

Free Period

History with

Home Ed(FACS) with

Architecture/ Art with

Resource with Ms. Sinkcovic

I heard the voices of the students become louder. I listen to their conversations.

"OMG it is them! Do I look okay?" a few girls exclaim.

I quickly get my things out and turn around.

"Ahhhhhh we love you Halfbloods!" a few girls scream.

I look around and see a few guys looking in their mirrors to see how they look.

"Hey Rachel!" some boys say.

I turn back around and walk to my first block.

I walk in the door and the teacher looks at me. It looks like I am the first one here.

"Um hello, uh class doesn't start for another hour" he said. (AN: people come early on the first day of school to fix up their lockers and stuff)

I nod.

I stand there waiting for instructions.

"Aren't you going to go outside and watch the Halfbloods?" he asks.

I shake my head.

"Well you can help me organize these papers if you want" he said while splitting a stack of papers in half.

I accept it and sit down on the floor and organize each paper into piles.

10 minutes later.

"Well we seem to be done!" he said.

"I'm Paul Blofis, and you are?" he said while shaking my hand.

I take out a piece of paper and a pencil.

I wrote down I am Annabeth Chase.

"Oh so you are the girl who can't talk." He said.

I nod.

"Well um I have the class work. You can have a head start on it" he said giving me a look of pity.

I take the papers and take a seat at the back near the window.

There were 2 quizzes, and 3 worksheets.

The first quiz was so that the teacher can get to know you, and the other test was a pretest. Then the worksheets was based on chapter 1 in the textbook.

I did the quizzes first. It was actually really simple, which is surprising since I also have dyslexia and ADHD.

Then I read chapter 1 and finished the work sheets.

I walked up to . He looks up at me.

"Do you have question on the quizzes or on the worksheets?" he asked.

I shook my head and passed him the papers.

"You are all done?!" he said with surprise.

I nod my head again.

"Alright, well you can work on the homework; we still have 30 minutes left" he said while handing me 2 packets."

I go back to my seat.

The first one was questions like the worksheets while the other one was to write a biography about yourself in a story form.

I looked at it wide eyed. How can I write a biography about myself! I can't tell him anything! Not about the accident or about my ste-

"Annabeth, the biography is due next week so don't worry about turning it in tomorrow. And you got a 100% on the quizzes and worksheets" he said.

I nod. Sometimes it gets annoying that I can't talk. If I get the chance to talk I am going to talk so much, you will tell me to shut up.

I finish the first packet, and that is when students start coming in.

A girl with red hair and green eyes takes a seat next to me. She talks to her friends beside her. There is a boy with black messy hair and green eyes. I look closer at his eyes and realize they are actually sea green! Could it be him? I am about to tap the girl beside when I hear the bell ring.

"Okay class settle down now. My name is , not Blowfish, blofis" he says.

The class laughs.

I wish I could laugh.

"I am going to do roll call, so just say here or raise your hand when your last name is called"

He keeps going down the list, but never says my name.

"Alright, if I didn't say your name, then that means I already know you are here" he said.

"Now after I pass out these quizzes, you are going talk to the person next to you" he said while he passes the quizzes I already did.

The red haired girl turned to me.

"Hi! My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. What is your name?" she asked me.

I took out my notebook, and handed it to her.

"Annabeth Chase" she muttered.

"So. Why are you not talking?" she asked.

Oh no! What am I going to tell her?

I took the notebook and wrote down: I lost my voice while screaming at my brothers over the weekend.

"Ahh I gotcha, I once did that with my little cousins." She said.

"Alrighty class, turn over your quizzes and start, you have twenty minutes" said.

I turned at reread the biography prompt.

Write about yourself with a little twist in the story. Okay so I can just make something up.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Alright class the worksheets and the packets are homework. The biography is due next week" said.

I walk down to my locker and quickly get out my science things and head to class.

* * *

 **AN: its done! Yaaaaaaaaaay. So post your comments down below, follow, favorite. It means the world to me if you message me so also PM me. Thanks guys I love you! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys! you guys made me sooooooooooooo happy. Your curiosity has made want to put an earlier chapter so here it is!**

* * *

 **Annabeth** **POV:**

I open the door and I see my teacher smiling creepily in my face.

"HI THERE! YOUR NAME TAG SHOULD BE ON A TABLE. GO FIND IT AND SIT IN THAT CHAIR!" she said very slowly. See that's the thing I hate. Just because I have a disability does not mean that I am dumb or deaf. I look at the next student who comes in. The teacher did the same thing to her as she did to me.

I find my seat next to a girl who has spikey black hair and electric blue eyes. I take my seat next to her and look at what she is doing. She seems to be scribbling out her last name. I look at her name tag. Thalia Grace. Wait, Thalia Grace! Could it really be her?

* * *

 _Flash back_

 _"_ _Last one up the tree is a rotten egg" Thalia says._

 _I look around and look at everyone else. There are only two other boys._

 _"_ _Ready set go!" she screams._

 _We all start running._

 _She reaches the tree and starts climbing with me right behind her._

 _"_ _Hahahaha I win!" she screams_

 _Suddenly a large gust of wind blows her out of the tree._

 _She falls on her back making a large thump._

 _The tree shake, which makes me fall out of the tree along with some pinecones._

 _The pinecones fall on Thalia's face._

 _The three of us burst in laughter._

 _"_ _Hahahaha Thalia is a Pinecone Face" one of the boys says._

 _"_ _Shut up Percy!" she said._

 _"_ _You too Grover and Annabeth" she said._

 _We keep laughing._

 _"_ _Ooh! That's it! You better run!" she said._

 _We start running away from Thalia. Soon it turns into a game of Hide and seek._

 _End of flashback._

* * *

I look at Thalia again, and she seems to be trying to read my name. I quickly take my name tag and put it in my binder.

The bell interrupts my thoughts.

"Hello Class! My name is but you can call me Ms.R and I am your science teacher. Before we get started I would like you to stand and introduce yourself!" she said cheerily.

I was in the back so I had time to think of a plan. Ummmmm. I could just ask to go to the bathroom.

A girl stands up and asks to go to the bathroom.

"Sure you can! Right after you introduce yourself to the class." Ms.R said.

Drat. That plan is out.

Thalia stands up.

"My name is Thalia and only Thalia. Nothing less Nothing more. And this is Annabeth Chase. Now can we get this class over with" she said while rolling her eyes.

I looked at her with my eyes wide.

"Well alrighty then! Well today I didn't have anything planned so you can just chat." She said while walking to her desk.

The room bursts in chatter.

I take out my notebook when a hand stops me. I look up.

"You don't have to say thank you. I owe you this much after the accident." She said.

I gave her a look that said how did you know it was me. See we can do things like that. We have been friends for so long that we can read the faces we make.

"You think I can't recognize you after a few years Annie? So what are you doing back hear?" she said.

This time I took out my notebook and wrote: Stepmother wanted to move back. Who else is here?

"Everyone, we added some people since you were gone." She said.

I wrote: Does he remember?

"He does" she said. My face lit up in a smile. "Just not you" she continued.

"In fact he thinks that his best friend was Rachel" she said.

"I bet if you tell him who you are he will remember!" she said.

I shook my head furiously.

I wrote down: I don't want him to get in more danger because of me. Just show me a picture of him so I can avoid him. And don't tell anyone I am here!

"Alright fine, here" she said while handing me a photo.

I take it and look at him. He looks the same! Well just more muscular and taller. Then I realize that he was sitting next to Rachel in English! Oh god I have to avoid him somehow.

I nod.

"I'm going to miss you. Are you sure you don't want to tell him who you are?" she asks.

I nod.

I take out my book and start to read. Pride and Prejudice is one of my favorites.

Thalia takes out her phone and starts playing a game.

 **30 minutes later**

* * *

I quickly get up and walk out the door and join a swarm of student I try to avoid Thalia but she keeps on following me. I finally lose her. I reach my locker and I hear the gasps as the Halfbloods enter the hallway. I quickly take my things and slam my locker shut. This time I am curious enough to actually look at them. I see Thalia, Nico, Percy and Rachel! And of course a whole bunch of other people I don't know. She never told me that they became popular! Percy and his gang started to walk over to me. I quickly turn around, and open my locker and pretend to take things out. Percy's locker is right next to mine! This is not happening! I flash Thalia a look for help. Just as Percy is about to look at me, Thalia distracts him.

"So what is the plan for today Kelp head" she asks.

I slam my locker shut, not noticing my diary falling out of my locker onto the floor by Percy's very own feet.

I walk at fast pace to my next class. AP math.

 **Percy POV (bet you didn't expect that!)**

"Ummm we could just go for ice cream!" I said.

"Alright, see you at class!" she said while making her way to her own locker.

I take my own things out and slam my locker shut. I have science next, so I am just going to fall asleep. One of my books falls from my hands, because I am clumsy. I bend down to pick it up when I notice a familiar looking, grey and sea green book. I pick it up and quickly head to class.

"HI THERE! YOUR NAME TAG SHOULD BE ON A TABLE. GO FIND IT AND SIT IN THAT CHAIR!" my teacher said. Wow she was really loud.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.

"Alright class, my name is Ms. Rosenbrock. Introduce yourself and then do whatever you want." She said.

 **5 minutes later**

* * *

I sat down and took out the book and read it.

 _August 15_ _th_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I won't tell you my name, in case someone gets a hold on this, but I will tell you about me. I can't talk right now. Like forever. Well, maybe not forever, the doctor said I have a slight possibility of getting my voice back, but I am not relying on that. I have learned sign language, but I don't use it. I don't want people to know. I wasn't born like this. I had a voice once upon a time. Ha, that reminds me of something. Someone who was very dear to me, no who still is very dear to me once said that "We may live a bad life, but in the end we all get our happy ending". I am still waiting on mine. I don't even know if he remembers me. After the accident, I moved away to California, while he still is in New York. Well I have to go now. My parents said they have very important news to tell me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Unknown._

* * *

Those words, they felt so familiar to me, but I don't understand why. I try to think of what happened in the past, but it hurts my head. Actually I have slight amnesia so I don't always remember things. I set the diary down and play games for the rest of the block. I can't help but wonder who is the person who owns the diary? What happened to them that made them lose their voice? Who said those words and why do they sound so familiar to me?

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

The bell cuts my thoughts off. I take my things and join the massive swarm of students.

* * *

 **AN: Well that is it for today! For the people who read Mortals Meet demigods, I need inspiration! and so far I haven't found any. So read this for now! The story is slowly starting to unfold. What do you think is going to happen next? What was the accident? Why do those words sound familiar to Percy? What was the important news that Annabeth's parents had to tell her? Post your answers in the comment box below! and stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth POV:**

Math was extremely easy. We had a pop quiz that I aced. Then she let us talk until the bell rang. Obviously I didn't talk. I read my book.

I walk back to my locker. I quickly take my PE uniform out while ignoring the chatter about the Halfbloods.

I head to the bathroom and change. I didn't want people to see my scars. I wear a sweatshirt over the uniform. I walk out of the bathroom and head to PE.

* * *

"Alright class, get into a line!" said coach.

"My name is Coach Hedge! Now run outside for 20 minutes!" he said.

The class groans. Well, except for me and the Halfbloods, but to fit in I make a face. I jog at a slow pace like everyone else, except for the Halfbloods. They are running like we always do, er like I used to. PE was actually really boring. Maybe I should work out at home. I miss all of them. The bell rings.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIING.

I walk to the bathroom and change my shirt into the one I was wearing earlier. I walk to my locker and put my clothes away and head to the cafeteria.

All I hear is chatter. There is chatter everywhere, but chatter is something that I can't make myself. I walk to a table, and take out my lunch. I silently eat and read my book. Suddenly I feel ketchup on my head.

Laughter. Now everyone is laughing, at me. I look up at the person who did it. Nancy Bobofit.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I am going to kindergarten on the first day of schools. I am the only new kid._

 _It was a fun day, I made three friends total Percy, Thalia, and Grover. It was lunch time and suddenly I feel ketchup on my head. It was cold and slimy. I stood up and looked at the person. Nancy Bobofit, the school bully. I looked at her and glared._

 _"_ _hahaha, this is going to happen every day to you until another new kid is there. I looked around and saw that no teachers were in the room._

 _SPANK!_

 _That's right I slapped her._

 _"_ _I'm a girl that likes to get even. Every time you put ketchup on me, you get slapped. Now back off!" I screamed at her._

 _My table started to clap. Then everyone else did too, except for Nancy and her friends._

 _"_ _Why are you guys clapping" I asked my table._

 _"_ _You are the only person who stood up to her, in like forever" Percy said with dramatic hand motions._

 _I giggled._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

I stood up I looked at her. I was about to slap her, but I decided against it. I am not that girl anymore and I never will be. I run to the bathroom, and as soon as I leave the cafeteria, everyone goes back to their chatter.

I look in the mirror. I take some water and try to get the ketchup out. The door bursts open. Thalia.

"Oh my gods, are you okay!" she said.

I nod.

"Here let me help you." She said.

 **10 minutes later.**

We sit outside.

I mouth to her: how did you get away from your group?

"I made an excuse that I had to go to the principal office." She said.

I smile.

"It never felt complete without you." She said

What, I mouth to her.

"The Halfbloods, our little group." She said.

I nod.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.

We both stand up and walk to our lockers.

"Hey do you think I could stay at your house today?" she said.

"I would have to ask" I mouth to her.

"Okay text me what time, and it is a sleep over." She said.

I take out my things and head to Greek.

I was greeted by a man in a wheel chair.

"Hi, I am and you are?" he says. I simply hand him a note I prepared for all teacher's that ask me this question in front of people. He takes it and read's what it says, not out loud of course.

 _Dear Sir or Ma'am,_

 _My name is Annabeth Chase. I understand that all of my teachers were informed of my disability. I hope you understand that my muteness is not allowing me to talk and I am perfectly capable of thinking and doing things by myself. If you are my Greek teacher then by the time you finish this letter I will have another handed out._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Annabeth Chase_

I gave him the other letter.

 _Dear Sir or Ma'am,_

 _You already know who I am so I am just going to skip the introductions. I know that this is a language class where we have to speak. The reason I took this class is because I am very fluent in Greek. I already know how to read and write, therefore I will not be participating in speaking activities. However, I will do other things to be fair to the other students. Also, I would prefer you keep my disability a secret. Thank you._

He nodded.

"Come and see me during you free period" he says in a whisper.

I nod.

"You can sit next to Thalia" he says while pointing to her.

"Alright class, since this the beginning of the year, we will be having a diagnostic quiz. I expect that each of you get at least a 50% since some of you don't know this language. You may talk until the bell rings" Mr. Brunner says.

Thalia turns to me and taps me on my shoulder. I turn to her. She slaps me. I glare at her.

"Sorry, Percy is here, he knows I always slap people when I meet them" she said.

I cross my arms, but in the corner of my eye, I see Percy talking to Grover, but Grover isn't paying attention. He is looking at me with his eyes wide. He whispers something to Percy and walks over to us.

"Hey" he says looking at me.

I nod.

I look at Percy who is oblivious to what we are saying. He is talking to Rachel now.

"You have to tell him" he says.

I look at him with wide eyes. Then glare at Thalia.

"I didn't tell him" she says.

I look at him.

He nods.

I give him my notebook with the discussion that Thalia and I had in Science.

He reads them and is about to say something, but the bell cuts him off.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Alright class, settle down. I need two people to help me pass out the test." says.

No one raises their hand.

"Alright, Annabeth and Percy come up here." He says.

I stand up and let my hair hide my face.

I pass out the test and take a seat.

 **45 minutes of waiting for other students to finish later! (An: Important note at the bottom!)**

"Well we only had a few people actually pass this test." He says.

"I have decided that we will have a group project" he says.

Cue the groans.

"And I will be choosing the partners." He says.

Cue louder groans.

He goes through the list of students, but I don't pay attention.

I keep thinking; please don't pick Percy, over and over again.

"Annabeth Chase and-

* * *

 **AN: Hahahahaha Clifhanger! I feel so evil! Now you will never know who she is paired with. Actually you just have to be patient. Anywho important note is right below.**

 **Dear my fabulous readers!,**

 **I am so happy with every review you have written so far, but you see I need motivation from you guys. You see this summer is my busiest summer of my entire life. I won't explain why, that is another story for another day. The main point of this note is: More reviews= earlier/ more chapters.**

 **\- Sara**

 **Review, favorite, and Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Hey you. Yeah you.**

 **Go back to the last chapter and read the bottom AN. That's right I know you didn't. if you did oh well. If you didn't go back and read. it is for your own benefit.**


	5. Not a chapter

**An: hey guys this is not a chapter but I need you to read this. I'm going to be changing the name of this story to The Diary. And I am also going to change the summary too. So in the next few chapters I need you to read the ANs. Also post your comments below. What do you think of this story? Is it good? Is it bad? Flames go to Hestia!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: hey guys thank you sooooooo much for the reviews! They made me so happy!**

 **Special Thanks to…:**

 **Geetanjalizara: I don't know if I spelled that right. Sheepish smile. Thank you sooooo much. If you want go to my profile and read my other story.**

 **Crazy Female LEPrecon: Awww thank you! Well I do hope so! Otherwise id have to restart the story! Your welcome! It is my pleasure. Actually this is the only time where I can just let loose and be myself!**

 **lilykitty19: Thanks! ( your reply is kinda of short because you didn't write much.)**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe: You know what I'm going to say!**

 **Icyblast51: hey bestie! Woah I sound like a girly girl. Not me. That was not me. Some alien took over my body for a moment!**

 **Anyways, If you guys want to talk or you need advice or help with something, I'm always here. Even to those who are not reading this in 2015.**

 **On to Chapter 4! Can you believe it! Its chapter 4! CELEBRATION TIME! Tell me how you celebrate!**

* * *

Annabeth POV:

"Annabeth Chase and Per-." I look at him wide eyes and shake my head a little. He gets the hint.

"Oh I'm sorry I was looking at the wrong column" he said to the students.

I heard some snickers in the back.

"hahahaha he is so blind!" a girl said.

"Girls I have to talk to you after class. I have a plan for the new girl" another girl said. Probably Nancy.

Now I'm worried. I'm the new girl. And she has a plan. Not a good plan. **(AN: hey scroll up and read the AN. Yeah that's right I know you didn't read it! :P)**

My thoughts are interrupted by Mr. Brunner announcing my partner.

"Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood" he said.

I look over at Grover and he flashes me a smile. I notice Percy is looking so I glare at Grover. Percy starts to laugh softly.

"Hahaha you have to work with the new girl. I heard she moved from California. She probably doesn't know how to even find her home. She is just a dumb blonde! She is so lame. I mean why would you wear full sleeves and pants in the beginning of the school year! And I hear that she so ugly. That is why she always hides her face." Percy says.

That actually hurt. I know he doesn't remember me, but that isn't the Percy I used to know. Percy would never make fun of another person. Or believe the rumors. What happened to him?

I straighten my back and write a note to Percy, but in Greek.

 **Percy,**

 **Get to know a person before making fun of them. Maybe I have a reason to wear pants and full sleeves. I know how to get home. I lived here before. And about me being a dumb blonde. Don't be stereotypical. Not all of them are true. If I was a dumb blonde I wouldn't be able to write this in Greek would I?**

 **The New Girl (Since you don't know my name)**

I fold it and write Percy on the top and keep it in my bag. I don't want him to know me as anything else except the new girl. I can't make contact with him.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Everyone stands up.

"Pick up a packet that is on my desk before you leave!" he said trying to talk over the loud chatter.

Grover comes up to me.

"Do you have free period this block?" he asks me.

I nod.

"Okay, meet me at the tree behind school after you are done with " he said.

I nod.

I pick up a packet and sit back at my desk. I start to read it.

 **You and your partner with pick 5 out of the following characters and write an experience you think will happen. Write in Greek!**

 **Demigods Satyr God Oracle Monster**

He wrote a list under the gods and demigods.

Simple.

"Now Annabeth, I know you are probably wondering why I called you here. I just want to make sure you are alright." said.

I looked at him weirdly.

"Well, are you?" he said.

I nod, but I still look at him weirdly.

"Ok. I'm always available if you need me" he said.

I nod and leave the room.

* * *

I walk outside and find the tree.

"Hey" Grover said.

I smile and sit down next to him

"So, for the project can we meet at your house?" he said.

I turn around and reach for my notebook. **(AN: Italics is what Annabeth writes)**

 _Maybe, I have to ask. I think they would rather want me home instead of somewhere outside._ I write.

Thalia and he are the only people who know what they did to me after the accident.

"So how about today?" he says.

I nod.

 _I will call you if they say yes._

I rip out a piece of paper and write my address on it.

"It hasn't been the same without you. Percy always felt something was missing from our group. That is why he made our other friends official members of the group. Piper, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Calypso, Frank and Hazel." He said.

 _What happened to him?_

"He changed. It's like someone planted fake memories in is brain. He is all mean and kind of like a bully to others. He is still loyal though." He said.

 _I wonder what he is doing now._

"Probably talking with Rachel" he said.

My eyes start to get a little watery.

 **At the same time.**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

"Alright bye Percy, I'll see you later." Rachel said as she headed off to her next class.

Rachel and I have been friends forever. Like best friends.  
Thalia, Grover, Rachel and I started the Halfbloods in Kindergarten, but something was missing. Then we started to add group members, but something was still missing. Yet life went on and here I am a sophomore of Goode High. **(AN: that is the second year of high school right?)**

I walk to my locker and put my things away and suddenly I feel a pain in my foot. I look down and see the heavy diary that I found earlier that day. Suddenly I felt compelled to read it. I pick up the book and put in my bag and then head home. Today I had a half day because of the big swim meet today. Coach wants us to have some rest before the meet. I walk home.

"Mooooooom I'm Hooooooooome!" I said. Hmmm no response. She is probably at the shop.

I walk upstairs and lie on my bed. I look at my bag and think what to do. I don't want to do homework. I see the grey diary. It looks familiar. I open it and start reading it.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My dad got fired from his job. Now I have to work at the restaurant down the street. I wish I could go back to my old life. With my real mom and with Luke and Silena and Beckendorf and Percy._

I couldn't read what they wrote after that since they started to cry. Now that I think about it, I'm feeling sleepy. I put the book in my bag and sleep while waiting for my mom.

 **Sally POV:**

* * *

"Percy I'm hooooooooome!" I said while waiting for a response. None. Probably asleep upstairs. I walk up the stairs and into his room.

"Percy, wake up" I said as I entered his room.

He rolled over.

"Percy" I said walking a little closer.

THUMP!

I trip over something. His backpack.

Percy still did not wake up.

"That kid can sleep through an earthquake. I swear." I mutter.

I notice something sticking out of his backpack.

"Could it be, no it can't,but it is!" I said to myself.

Her diary, the one they gave to each other on Christmas.

I put it back into his backpack and take a deep breath.

"PERSEUS JACKSON WAKE UP AND GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!" I scream into his ear.

"I'm up!" he said a little frustrated.

"Now go get ready for the meet." I said as I walked out the door.

* * *

 **Grover POV:**

"Hey Annabeth, do you want to go to the swim meet today? Percy is in the swim team."

She takes the pencil and writes:

 _How can I, what could I say to my parents._

"You could say that wanted to talk to you about the speaking problem." I suggested.

 _Fine._

"Come on let us get to class. Do you have history?" I asked.

She nodded while picking up her things.

"Me too" I said.

She writes:

 _Does Percy?_

"Well yes, but he is not here. He is getting ready for the meet." I said.

She smiles.

I open the door.

"Ladies first." I said smiling.

She walks in.

"Okay I'll meet you by your locker" I said. **(Important Note at the Bottom.)**

She nodded.

We went our separate ways.

* * *

 **Nancy Bobofit POV:**

I have the perfect plan to make Annabeth leave this school. New Comers are not welcome by me.

It's going to happen during the meet. Surely she is going to be there. Everyone is.

* * *

 **AN: BAM! It's done. Few that was long day. The next update is going to be a little longer wait. Sorry guys. Kinda busy since school starts soon. Summer went by so faaaaast. Like BAM.**

 **IMPORTANT!:Anywho you guys can ask me a few questions about myself and I will try my best to answer them. This is only up until Chapter 10. So start asking Now! Bye guys! I love you! 3.**


	7. Not a chapter(AGAIN!)

**AN: hey guys! so another heads up so PLEASE READ!**

 **um I haven't done a good job on planning this story so I am going to edit it. So I am going to do another AN: when all of the chapters are finished being edited. Don't worry the changes aren't drastically big!.**

 **BYE!**


End file.
